


Nights So Slow by jibrailis [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Nights So Slow by jibrailisSummary: “Well,” Viktor says helplessly, because it’s all ruined now, “I was going to try and seduce you.”





	Nights So Slow by jibrailis [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nights So Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997310) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



**Title** : Nights So Slow  
**Author** : jibrailis  
**Reader** : illutu & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : “Well,” Viktor says helplessly, because it’s all ruined now, “I was going to try and seduce you.”  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997310?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 0:25:05  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Nights%20So%20Slow%20by%20jibrailis1.mp3)


End file.
